El fantastico diario de Alfred F Jones
by Centric Yukino
Summary: Nadie mejor que el heroe para contar una historia
1. Chapter 1

Ha! No puedo creer esto! Arthur es un malagradecido, eh estado ayudandolo con Kiku estos dias y no parece que me agradecera pronto!  
Ademas! hoy vi que tenia un libro muy peculiar y pequeño, cuando le pregunte sobre el, solo me regaño y me dijo que me metiera en mis asuntos.

Estoy seguro que se trata de un diario! Ha! nunca crei que Arthur tuviera uno de esos... pero si se cree mejor que yo para tener uno, pues yo hare uno igual y sera tan fantastico que sentira envidia y querra leerlo! pero no le dejare! justo como el no me deja leer el suyo!

* * *

Cuando vi que Arthur tenia problemas lo ayude, siempre lo hago, despues de todo siempre e querido ser su gran heroe, pero siempre lo toma a mal.  
Nadie lo entiende bien, y no creo que Kiku logre entenderlo algun dia, almenos no tanto como yo.

Aquel primer dia idee el plan perfecto, era la oportunidad de Arthur para hablar a solas con Kiku, por eso los deje en esa habitacion, pero cuando regrese, perecian aliviados de que regresase y lo peor Kiku se dio cuenta de que no tenia conmigo el libro que supuestamente fui a buscar.

WOW! si Arthur tuviera vista de rayos X seguramente me hubiera derretido la cabeza! y esa vez no fue la exepcion en dedicarme una de esas miradas asesinas, especialmente cuando los interrumpi en el armario.

Me diculpe! de verdad! Y al siguiente dia me dedico otra mirada de esas.  
Aunque no lo culpo mucho, una parte de mi sentia alegria por haberlos interrumpido.

Porque es eso lo que siento, que parece que no lo puedo superar, desde hace ya un par de años Arthur me rechazo, siempre hemos sido amigos, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero nada mas, nunca nada mas, y todo por decision de Arthur.

Pero esta bien asi! Yo no tengo problemas con esas cosas, ya todo paso y Arthur y yo seguimos siendo amigos. Hahahaha! aunque a el le mosleste ese echo.

Matthew dice que no deberia meterme en sus cosas y que el solo deberia ver como abordar a Kiku, pero simplemente no puedo, el cree que quiero arruinar las cosas, no es asi! quiero ayudar! quiero que las cosas salgan bien para Arthur!

Despues del incidente en el armario del que Antonio y Francis fueron testigos, comenzaron a molestar a Arthur, lo alente a defenderse, pero solo se quedo parado sin decir nada.

Hay miles de rumores en toda la escuela sobre lo que paso aquella noche en el armario, no tenia planeado que ese echo llegara a los oidos y bocas de todos, me siento algo culpable, pero si se lo digo a Arthur quiza me de la paliza de mi vida.

Tambien eh oido que toda esa situacion a llegado a los oidos de Heracles, y es aqui donde la cosa se puede poner fea.

La razon por la que Heracles le pidio ser su pareja tan repentinamente no fue otra mas que por haber oido los rumores, y no hiba a dejar que se le fuera asi nada mas...

Todo el dia Arthur estubo distante y pensativo lo vi poco y se fue a la azotea... espero halla hablado con Kiku.

No se que pueda pasar exactamente, pero quiero ayudar a Arthur en lo que se pueda!.

Aunque el no quiera mi ayuda insistire hasta que me deje hacerlo! En especial por que ultimamente no quiere mi ayuda.  
HAHAHAHAHAHA! pero no puedo dejar a alguien en problemas! despue de todo soy el heroe que el necesita, aunque no lo merezca.

Hehehehe... no puedo creer que este escribiendo en un diario... se siente bien... tal vez por eso Arthur lo hace, despues de todo...pocas veces me dice como se siente.  
Creo que podria empezar a escribir un diario tambien.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews en los otros fic :)**

**estoy intentando hacerme tiempo para terminar el maldito dia del marica de Arthur :U y despues de que termine ese empezare la version de la golfa de Kiku =_=**

**DIOS LOS AMO! D:**


	2. Chapter 2

Siento extraño al ver a Kiku, sigo pensando en ayudar a Arthur y de verdad me esfuerzo, pero… cuando me pongo a pensar, siento algo de resentimiento hacia el, se que no es su culpa pero…

¡Dios! Kiku lo pone tan difícil, ¿hasta cuando va a dejar de sentirse como si no tuviera nada que ver con las actitudes de esos dos? Él es quien les deja actuar de esa maneraJdfhuetgiarpn yiutihthbteñ4nhtnerg tyksrtnhtyk7i,88.680º

* * *

Llegue a clases emocionado ¡En la noche cenaría Bistec! Me moría por contárselo a Arthur pero no estuvo en clases todo el día debido a que se enfermo, así que pensé que sería bueno ir a visitarlo para ver como estaba, además si lograba que Kiku me acompañara… quizá Arthur se sentiría mejor, por supuesto de Matthew pensó que era una mala idea… ¿Malas ideas? ¿Yo? ¡Ahahahahahaha!

Acababa de colgarle el teléfono a Arthur. Así que comencé a mirar por el jardín en busca de Kiku.

-¿Qué buscas Alfred?-

-¡Whoaa!... ¡Ahhhahahaha! Hola Matthew, me asustaste- No había notado que Mattie estaba detrás de mí.

-Eh estado parado junto a ti desde que salí al almuerzo-

-Ah, perdón, es que estoy buscando a Kiku-

-¿Otra vez Alfred? Creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso…-

-Sabes que no me afecta tanto-

-Y tú sabes que eso no es cierto-

-No te preocupes Mattie… voy a estar bien, en serio- le di la espalda para seguir buscando a Kiku, esa platica con Mattie se ha repetido y repetido desde que comenzó la semana.

-…-

-¡Ah! ¡Allí esta! Bien voy a hablar con él-

En cuanto pude aleje a Kiku de los demás y llame a Arthur, hice que Kiku le contestara pero…

Me entere de algo extraño… ¡wow! ¡Kiku puso a Arthur en su lugar! Me hubiera gustado ver eso ehehehehe, Arthur dice que está bien, pero bueno, Kiku no parecía querer decirme como rayos es que se lastimo. ¡Y ese Arthur! Anoche hablamos por teléfono y no me conto nada.

Cuando salimos de clases fui directo a buscar a Kiku, el quiso comprar algo a la farmacia, así que hicimos una parada rápida.

Al llegar Arthur se porto como todo un patán, ¡A pesar de que está enfermo y de que fui a cuidarlo! Debe ser su naturaleza agresiva. Estaba desecho en la sala, y ardía en fiebre, el tonto se paró de golpe y se desmayo. Logre que Kiku se encargara de él, creo que se dio cuenta de que lo hice a propósito, pero bueno, si accedió no debió molestarle tanto…

Salí a comprar algo para que Arthur comiera, no había comida nada en todo el día, dijo que no quería de Mc Donald's… pero… Todo lo demás estaba TAN lejos. ¡¿Qué clase de persona normal no le gusta Mc Donald's?

Estuve a punto de rendirme e ir al Mc Donald's, Arthur tendría que aguantarlo. Por suerte Iván pasaba por allí, en su auto, ese bastardo.

-Hey~ Alfred…- Bajo su velocidad y se pego a la acera mientras yo seguía caminando

-Iván…-

-¿Vas a algún lado?-

-Voy a comprar comida-

-¿Vas por una hamburguesa? Es por el otro lado Alfred… Ahahaha ¿Por fin perdiste el sentido de la dirección también?-

-No voy allí… ¡¿A qué te refieres con también?-

-Hehehe… todos los restaurantes están algo lejos de aquí- Al parecer no iba contestar

-¡HAHA! Nada que yo no pueda hacer-

-Si quieres puedo llevarte-

Dude un momento si debería subirme con él, pero yo soy Alfred F. Jones y no le tengo miedo a nada… solo… a los fantasmas Pero… ¿Quién no? ¿Cierto?...

-Está bien, pero solo necesito que me lleves al lugar más cercano- Le di la vuelta al coche para subirme.

-¿Que tal Wendy's?-

-Uhh… ¡Si! Es perfecto- ¡Enseguida pensé en la gran ideo que tuvo!

Al llegar le agradecí y me baje del auto.

-¡Hey! ¿Y piensas regresar caminando?-

-Pues si…-

-Te acompaño a comprar y te llevo a tu casa-

Se bajo igualmente

-Es que… no voy a mi casa, voy a casa de Arthur, hahaha-

-… Ahhh~ vas a comprar algo para Arthur-

-Si, por eso no fui al Mc Donald's, se queja mucho-

La gente en el estacionamiento se alejo lo más posible de nosotros… no entiendo porque, Iván luego no dijo nada más.

Me llevo de vuelta a casa de Arthur.

-¡Gracias! Ahora veo que si eres de confiar- le dije mientras de bajaba del auto con las cosas.

-Ehehe- saludo y se fue.

Por lo general Iván y yo siempre estamos diciéndonos cosas, y molestándonos uno al otro. Hoy fue extrañamente amable

Regrese a la casa, y note que no estaban en la sala… subí las escaleras en silencio, _¿Que podrían estar haciendo?._ Intente escuchar algo, pero no podía oír nada. Me asome con cuidado, hasta que pude verlos, se estaban besando…

No creí que me de verdad me afectaría tanto… entonces pensé que quizá Matt tiene razón… y debo dejar de meterme en esto, voy a salir lastimado.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, solo quería que se detuvieran, cerré la puerta de la sala con fuerza y grite fuertemente.

Espere un poco y subí de nuevo, Kiku ahora estaba parado en al marco de la puerta, lo tome del brazo y entre a la habitación… Arthur se quejo de la comida… nunca quiere comer cosas deliciosas.

Ya que me había encontrado a Iván recordé algunas anécdotas con él, así que comencé a contarles una.

Aquella en la que todos quedaron sorprendidos por mis increíbles habilidades…

Hasta que Kiku se tuvo que ir… ahora que lo pienso no dijo nada en un buen rato, supongo que estaba apenado, pero en fin… quizá no debí detenerlos así, eso era lo que Arthur quería ¿no? Y yo quiero ayudarlo… entonces, no debí hacer eso.

Después de que Kiku se fuera, yo me quede a lado de Arthur

-Hey ¿Ya bajo tu temperatura?-

-Creo que si, ya me siento mejor, pero ¿podrías quitarme esto? Ya no está frio-

-Si… ¿Como fue que te enfermaste tan rápido?-

-Peter estaba enfermo y anoche…-

-Se metió a dormir contigo otra vez ¿Eh?-

-Mmm-

Me acosté a su lado en la cama

-Mañana es la demostración de Karate ¿no es así?-

-… si, es la primera del año…- Es cierto mañana el club de Karate ara su demostración, y por supuesto Arthur no querrá perdérselo, este enfermo o no.

Sus padres llegaron a casa, y trajeron a Peter, entro por la puerta como loco, ahahaha ese niño me agrada, es muy energético.

-¡Alfred! ¿Cuidas a Arthur?-

-Si-

Se acostó en la cama con nosotros, aunque siempre estén peleando, Peter siempre quiere estar con Arthur, hahahahahahaha! Pero ambos son demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que les gusta estar juntos.

-Bien ya me voy Arthur, descansa y si aun te sientes mal mañana… quédate en casa-

-¡Si! ¡Como sea!... Gracias Alfred-

-Adiós Alfreeeed~-

-¡Hahahaha seguro te sentirás mejor mañana, con mis cuidados es imposible no mejorar! Bye-

Regrese a la casa a devorar unos deliciosos bistecs, Matthew quiso preguntarme que hicimos en casa de Arthur, o al menos eso creo, me miraba muy intensamente.

_Sé que lo sabes Matthew, que me sentí muy mal…_ Una vez en nuestra habitación, se sentó conmigo en la cama y me abrazo. Lo abrace de vuelta, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir, Mattie siempre sabe como me siento. Nos quedamos así sin decir nada, hasta que tuve que ir al baño Hehehehehe, bueno no puedo controlar eso.

Mañana quiero hablar con Arthur… espero y se sienta mejor.

* * *

**Pobre Alfred... al principio creia que ya me habia artado de la forma de ser que le habia dado a Kiku... pero... ahora que lo pienso... creo que me agrada que sea toda una puta :U**

**esperen mas estupides de su parte :B**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur llego a la escuela, se veía mucho mejor. Mattie y yo nos encontramos con el en el pasillo, hoy servirían un bufete internacional, no me importaba mucho, pero era Matthew a quien le interesaba en realidad, así que le pedí a Arthur que nos acompañara.

Desde el final del pasillo pude verlo, Heracles con un enorme ramo de flores blancas ¡oh wow! eso es esforzarse, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Kiku cuando se las entrego. Creo que Arthur se deprimió un poco y lo negó...

Me parece estúpido, muy estúpido. Arthur siempre me esta diciendo idiota, el es mas idiota aun ¿Como puede permitir esto? ¿Que no le a pedido a Kiku que sea su pareja ya? Por lo de las flores quizá quiera hablar con Kiku o algo, ni debería hacerlo.

No me arrepiento de la guerra de comida, ni de haberle llenado la cara de salsa y pepinillos a Kiku, aunque Arthur seguro estaba muy enojado. Pero ya no podía soportarlo, creí que Kiku de verdad lo haría feliz, creí que lo conocía... bueno, no realmente, pero supuse que era un chico tímido y dulce. Si que sabe engañar.

Como sea, por su mirada cuando vio como la comida se escurría por la espada de Heracles, estoy seguro de que culpaba a Arthur... ¡Fue un día muy irritante!

De pronto eso se volvió en un "Todos contra Alfred" nunca había visto tal pasión (e ira) en los ojos de Ludwig y Gilbert... pero el solo esta loco.

Por supuesto que iba perdiendo, hasta que llego Ivan y uso la mesa para cubrirnos ¡Ah! El profesor Sadiq entro y... ¡rayos! Me tomo con fuerza del brazo para hacer que me parara, luego tomo el cuello de la camisa de Arthur e hizo lo mismo con los demás. Eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

Arthur le salvo el trasero a Kiku del castigo por el desastre en la cafetería... debería estarle muy agradecido, es al único al que excusaron. Aunque, después de confesar que yo empece todo, no podían hacer mucho por mi ¿cierto?

Teníamos que limpiar la cafetería, pero yo solo me quede sentado en una de las sillas mirando hacia la ventada, seguía pensando sobre esto.

Todo esto es mi culpa, yo lo empuje a hablar con Kiku, las cosas serian menos dolorosas para Arthur así, creo. Quizá también pueda detener todo esto, pero debo saber... ¡¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA DE KIKU?

-Vamos Alfred tenemos que limpiar-

-…-

Se sentó a mi lado -Creí que… cuando me habías dicho que querías seguir siendo mi amigo las cosas podrían seguir como estaban antes- Me reí de eso, es cierto que le dije que quería seguir siendo su amigo, pero -¿Y cómo creías que las cosas estaban antes?-

-Pues…-

-El que me hubieras rechazado no hizo que lo que siento por ti cambiara, yo solo quería estar a tu lado, aunque tú no me quisieras- Lo mire a los ojos, pero fue el quien no podía mantener la mirada -Y te equivocas, seguimos como estábamos antes, sigo queriendo estar contigo sin ser correspondido, la única diferencia es que ahora lo sabes… y que tienes a alguien más a quien querer… supongo que ya no puedo pretender que me quieres a mi-

"_somos un fracaso" _me dijo al abrazarme. Yo no consigo a quien quiero y el tampoco, que frase mas adecuada.

No es que no fuera sincero con Arthur cuando quise ayudarle, pero duele mucho y Kiku solo me hace dudar mas y mas.

Regresamos todos en camión, sucios y llenos de comida, justo antes de entrar a casa me quede mirando hacia la calle

-Alfred... ¿no vas a entrar?- Matthew sostenía la puerta.

-Ya regreso...-

Pensaba con determinación el sacarle de una vez una respuesta a Kiku. No sabia donde vivía, así que daba pasos a ciegas. Llegue hasta el barrio asiático.

Caminaba por la acera en linea recta, cuando del otro lado lo note. Kiku corría con dificultad, sus pisadas hacían mucho ruido... _¿zapatos de madera? _Pero sorprendentemente paso muy rápido... perseguía a un perro que quizá había escapado, debía vivir por aquí.

Lo seguí hasta que llego al parque, ahí habían varias personas, no podía ver donde estaba, no quería adentrarme mucho en el parque. Aunque no tardo mucho en regresar, sostenía al perro en sus manos aun cuando ya le había puesto la correa.

El nombre de su casa dice Wang... Creí que el se apellidaba Honda. No se dio cuenta que lo había seguido, antes de que entrara me apresure a acercarme -Oye…- Kiku al verme estaba bastante confundido -Dime Kiku… ¿Por qué simplemente no escoges y ya? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que Arthur pase por esto?- Ahahaha cuando lo pienso no puedo creer que dije esa tontería... me hace ver tan desesperado hehehe

Kiku no respondía correctamente, ni siquiera me quiso decir si quiere a Arthur, cuanta rabia. ¿Como no puede distinguir como se siente querer mas a alguien?

Si pensaba que lo que le había dicho era tonto de mi parte, lo que hice después fue aun mas tonto. No puedo creer que besarlo me parecía una buena forma de demostrarle algo. Sus labios son muy suaves... Seguro Arthur se sintió muy bien cuando lo besó.

Peleamos para tener control sobre la puerta de su casa, Kiku es fuerte en verdad.

-¡Vete de aquí!-

-Espera-

-¡Deja la puerta!- Pero no es mas fuerte que yo, empuje con fuerza hasta que entre –¡Alfred! ¡No puedes entrar así a mi casa!-

-Solo dime Kiku…-

-¡Vete!-

-Está bien… me voy a ir, solo dime… ¿Sientes lo mismo cuando Arthur te besa? ¿Y Heracles?-

-Yo no me beso con…- Buen chiste

-¡No te hagas el tonto!-

Tenia que presionarlo, tenia que tener una respuesta -Arthur es… Kiku, tu eres la persona que él quiere, el nunca se ha interesada en otra persona… Kiku, escúchame…-

-Por favor… por favor Alfred… vete- Miraba el piso.

En cuanto vi sus lagrimas caer me di por vencido -Lo siento… está bien, ya me voy-

-Gracias- cerro la puerta en cuanto me di la vuelta, me detuve en seco al oírlo llorando levemente.

Comenzaba a obscurecer y definitivamente no me quería perder allí, así que comenze a caminar hacia el parque.

-¡Yong Soo!- Un chico paso a mi lado casi tirandome al piso, seguido de una chica de cabello largo -¡Devuelvemelo!-

-¡Hey casi me tiran!- Ya estaba bastante irritable

-¿Y eso que? Ya estas muy sucio... tantas horas y no te has quitado la comida de encima-

-Ohhh~ Ustedes son los primos de Kiku-

-Y tu eres el bobo que ocasiono la guerra de comida-

-...- La chica, Uhh Mei creo, aprovecho y le quito un pequeño libro de sus manos y corrió hacia su casa.

-¡Rayos!... fue tu culpa, ahora tendré que robar el de Kiku-

En ese momento pensé _¿Que mas da?_ -Oye...-

-¿Que?-

-T-TU conoces bien a Kiku ¿no?-

-¿Por que?- parecía ponerse a la defensiva.

-Arthur y Heracles...- solo alcance a decirle antes de que me interrumpiera-

-¡¿Que? Ah no... ¿Intentas meterte en "eso" no es así?-

-Eh...-

-Kiku es MIO ¡De nadie mas! todos ustedes pierden su tiempo-

-... ¿Que clase de relación tienes con tu primo? Es enfermizo... Y no yo no estoy como idiota por el- _Todo lo contrario_

-Kiku no es mi primo en realidad...-

-Oh-

-¿Entonces que quieres? Ninguno de los otros dos se me había acercado-

-Es que quiero saber... ¿Que la pasa a Kiku?-

-Bien, no te invitaría a pasar a mi casa, pero podemos sentarnos por allí- apunto la parada de autobús, caminamos juntos mientras insistí en preguntarle

-Entonces ¿Si hay algo que afecta a Kiku?-

-¡Claro que si!- No debería ser un gran problema de todas formas

-¡¿Puedo saber entonces que es?-

-¿Para que?- Me miro sin confianza mientras se sentaba.

-¿Tu dijiste que Kiku es solo tuyo no? Pues Arthur cree que Kiku es perfecto, por eso va tras el, pero yo lo e visto, si puedo convencer a Arthur de alejarse de Kiku, me gustaría tener una buena razón-

-Así que te gusta Arthur ¿Intentas destruir a mi primo?-

-¡¿Que clase de pensamiento es ese? ¡Claro que no!- Soy el héroe de Arthur después de todo, y un héroe tiene misericordia.

-Bien... Sientate- su tono de voz bajó así que hice lo que me pidió, me senté a su lado y me incline hacia el para que pudiera escucharlo con ese tono de voz -Debes de saber, que esto solo lo sabe el director de la escuela, si el resto de la escuela se entera Kiku me odiara por siempre-

-Claro no lo divulgare- Estaba muy interesado, en verdad Kiku tenia problemas, solo quería desquitarme por lo que sentía, pero cuando su primo me dijo que si los tenia, debía saberlo.

-Bueno, primero que nada, mi padre es Psicólogo, el a tratado a Kiku desde que tenia 8. Después de que sus padres murieran...- Dejo de habla por unos segundos

-¿Y que mas?-

-¡Hey ten algo de respeto!-

-P-Perdon-

-... Bueno sus padres, fueron asesinados-

-Ohh...-

-Bien, Kiku fue testigo de como uhh... pasaba- Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo apago de inmediato -Lo que digo es... que el lo presencio. Intentaban robar las joyas con la que habían llegado de China, para vender en una pequeña tienda. El local y la casa eran uno solo, solo se tenia que subir unas escaleras dentro del local para llegar a las habitaciones-

-E-Esta bien, no necesito saber esos detalles-

-Bien... Kiku fue el único que vio a los delincuentes, el juicio lo involucraba como testigo, pero no podía hablar, al final ambos delincuentes salieron libres por falta de evidencias-

-Oh wow- todavía no veía conexión con lo que pasaba ahora.

-Kiku paso por algo llamado estrés postraumatico... Cambiaron de casa y ciudad, por supuesto, pero el seguía en ese estado, no hablaba no comía y lloraba todas las noches. Mi padre lo trato por estrés postraumatico, por lo que se la pasaba en mi casa muchas horas. Y ademas de eso... Kiku sufría de un problema llamado fobia social... No te imaginas por cuanto tiempo su hermano Yao se quejo porque no podía hablar y atestiguar en el juicio, pero era demasiado para el y no solo por su timidez extrema. Podría decirse que se sintió como el chico mas inútil y despreciable por no haber podido hacer algo-

_Timidez extrema _No le dijo a nadie que sufría de algo así y se la a pasado conviviendo con nosotros controlandola... Había dicho que Kiku es fuerte, si que lo es.

-Kiku nunca había estado en una escuela desde eso, hasta que entro a Hetalia. Después de tanto tiempo de terapia puede convivir socialmente. Nada a vuelto a desatar de alguna forma el trauma del accidente y había podido convivir en la escuela sin muchos problemas. De echo se unió al club de Karate como consejo de mi padre, el tomo clases un año antes del accidente y regresar a hacer algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado le ayudaría y yo lo e visto, no hay ni una simple gota de timidez cuando esta en un torneo o en las demostraciones-

-Ya veo... Pero entonces, todo esto de sus "pretendientes"-

-Si, veras, Kiku no era popular en la escuela, le agradaba mucho eso y ahora con todo esto Kiku no esta en control de lo que pasa a su alrededor, hay chismes y siempre lo miran cuando llega a la escuela, el no dice nada, nunca dice nada, pero todo esto... lo tiene muy asustado. Estoy 100% seguro, de que no quiere_ decepcionar_ absolutamente a nadie mas, no sabe que hacer y necesita un descanso- Me miro casi pidiendo ayuda.

-No sabia eso... ahora me siento muy muy culpable-

-¿Por que?-

-Cuando Heracles beso a Kiku yo... convencí a Arthur de que el hiciera algo también, ahora no se como hacer para que se detenga-

-¿Quieres que ayude?-

-Quizás pueda hablar con Arthur mañana ¿y decirle que debe dejarlo en paz?-

-Si, supongo que yo puedo intentar hablar con Kiku y apoyarlo, no e hablado con el para nada desde que todo esto empezó-

Me levante para poder irme, mi ropa esta llena de comida aun -Gracias, por decirme esto...- Se levanto igual.

-Solo recuerda que nadie se puede enterar-

-Claro, debo regresar a casa, estoy echo un desastre ehehehe-

-Si, das asco-

Le di una media sonrisa y me di la vuelta para caminar hasta mi casa.

Matthew me esperaba sentado en el marco de la puerta -¡Alfred! ¿Donde estabas?- se arrojo sobre mi.

-Vamos Matt no es como si me hubiera ido por horas-

-Pero te fuiste de repente, tenias esa mirada de pocos amigo y...-

-Ya no te preocupes ehehe, no paso nada malo-

Entramos a la casa para que pudiera tomar un baño y cenamos wafles. Durante la cena Matthew me pregunto de nuevo donde había ido. Le dije que solo me encargaba de unas cosas y que no debía preocuparse, pero creo que esta en su naturaleza hacerlo.

No me gustaría ver a Kiku mañana, pero supongo que no hay opción tenemos varias clases seguidas con el. Ademas de que debo hablar con Arthur, pero no puede ser en la escuela.

_Bien, la razon por la que este fanfic estaba tan mal escrito fue porque queria darle la ilusion de que si era Alfred... pero veo que solo me hizo ver como muy mala para esto-_

_ORZ gracias por los comments... este capitulo me parece muy importante ojala no decidan ignorarlo :O_


End file.
